Efficient discovery of web services which may cross organizational boundaries is desirable both for business viability and rich consumer experience. An industry standard called Universal Description, Discovery and Integration (UDDI) was created to address this need. However, even though UDDI has been the de facto industry standard for web-services discovery, widespread deployment and usage of UDDI have so far been limited.
Various problems appear to have contributed to the limited deployment and usage of UDDI. These problems include, for example, the imposed requirements of tight replication of a UDDI registry and the lack of autonomous control over the registries. It is particularly desirable to improve and enhance UDDI to overcome the above-mentioned problems.
More generally, it is highly desirable to improve systems and methods for the discovery of resources and services from registries in general.